


Por el resto de nuestra vida

by Black_Paradise



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Aiden, Angst, Dead Allison Argent, Dead Claudia Stilinski, Dead Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Sad with a Happy Ending, Scott and Stiles are Brothers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Paradise/pseuds/Black_Paradise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una nueva versión de lo que desearía que hubiera pasado en ese capítulo de la 3B... ¿Hasta que punto podrías llegar para salvar a los que amas?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Por el resto de nuestra vida

**Author's Note:**

> Como prometí, iré subiendo algunos One Shots. Este es uno de los más cursis que he escrito, sin esa pizca de humor. Y el primero que acabé. Malia y Stiles nunca se acostaron, cabe destacar. Malia existe, yo la adoro, pero digamos que no la tengo muy en cuenta en esta historia.

—Stiles, por favor, no lo hagas— suplicó Scott. Su voz temblaba, llena de un dolor indescriptible.

>

—No puedo— gimoteó, las lágrimas caían con rapidez por las pálidas mejillas—. No puedo quedarme— sollozó con fuerza. ¿Incluso intentando dejar de lastimar iba a dañar a las pocas personas que le quedaban?

—Hazlo— ordenó ese monstruo, enteramente vendado, excepto la boca. Esa boca negra llena de colmillos, que le susurraba todas esas cosas horribles... La oía dentro de su cabeza, pero también fuera. La oía por todas partes, la voz estaba grabada a fuego en su memoria. Sollozó más fuerte.

—Puedes quedarte— rogó el que era su mejor amigo. 

Ese muchacho que desde que eran críos le había acompañado a sus locuras. Ese que se quedaba noches enteras abrazándole cuando el recuerdo de los últimos momentos de su madre eran demasiado dolorosos. Ese muchacho con el que antes de toda esa locura usaba un inhalador y se sentaba a su lado en el banquillo de Lacrosse. Ese que le conocía tanto, que sabía cuando sus sonrisas eran falsas y cuando sus bromas escondían algo más. Ese idiota que le había acompañado una lejana noche a buscar la mitad de un cadáver en el bosque. A partir de ahí habían pasado tantas cosas...

—No puedo quedarme y seguir matando inocentes— explicó entre hipidos. Los hombros se encorvaron hacia delante mientras la punta de la katana empezaba a perforar la piel de su estómago—. ¿Sabes como me siento cuando consigo tener el control, y me doy cuenta de lo que he hecho? Cuando el Nogitsune lo controla todo, yo a veces puedo verlo. Como un simple espectador. Y lo disfruto. Disfruto cuando siento todo ese dolor, disfruto cuando veo a la gente sufriendo. Disfruto del caos. ¿Qué tan destruido estoy, Scott? Ya no tengo salvación— se lamentó, intentando suprimir los gemidos que el llanto producía. Les debía una despedida después de todo lo que les había hecho sufrir—. Solo queda matarme para no matar a más gente.

—¡Debe haber otra opción!— le chilló Lydia. Stiles la miró con ternura, del modo en el que mires a un niño pequeño cuando no entiende por qué pintar la nevera con ceras está mal.

—No la hay, pero os negáis a verlo. Si no nos conociéramos no dudaríais en matarme— dijo—. Y eso está bien para mí. Pero como sé que no sois capaces, lo haréo por vosotros. Cerraré de forma definitiva la puerta de mi mente. Lo siento— lloró, tan roto, tan jodido... Que las lágrimas se deslizaban incluso por el rostro de Kira. Ella no le conocía demasiado, pero lo poco que habían conversado le había parecido un chico fuerte, decidido, leal y valiente. No se merecía ese final—. Scott, incluso he matado a Allison. ¡Dios, he matado a Allison! ¡A tu primer amor! ¡A mi amiga! ¡La he matado! ¡Soy un monstruo! ¡Soy el asesino de Allison y de muchos inocentes más! Inocentes con persona que les querían. Personas a las que he destrozado.

La punta de la katana se hundió un poco más. Dolía, ardía. Pero estaba bien. No se comparaba con el ardor de su pecho. ¿Por qué no lo entendían? Sacrificar la vida de un débil asesino a cambio de muchas más. Era una decisión simple a su parecer. A su mente llegaron recuerdos de su madre en el hospital, él a su lado, cogiendo su mano y leyendo un cómic de Batman. Recordó la frase que Claudia Stilinski le dijo: "A veces, los mayores héroes no son aquellos con capa y súper fuerza que gracias a sus poderes salvan al mundo. A veces son esas personas normales, que valientemente se sacrifican por otras, las que de verdad son héroes. Recuérdalo, cariño. Porque a veces esos héroes no salen con vida por sus sacrificios."

Él no se consideraba un héroe. Pero, tal vez, si hacía un acto heroico su castigo en el infierno no sería tan malo, y así su madre no estaría tan decepcionada en el cielo. Porque Stiles tenía claro que ardería en el infierno por el resto de su eternidad. Hundió un poco más la espada. Gimió de dolor. Pero el dolor estaba bien. Le hacía sentir humano. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía humano. En ese instante estaba consciente de todo lo que hacía, y si iba a morir así, le agradaba la idea. Morir siendo sí mismo. En esos momentos era lo más ideal. 

—Scott, se feliz y no me odies, ¿vale? Te quiero, hermano. Cuida bien de mi padre, dile lo mucho que le amo.

—Stiles, por favor, no lo hagas. Eres mi hermano, no puedo perderte. Te quiero— soltó desesperado.

—Vamos— apremió el Nogitsune.

—Tú eres Batman. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Pero eres incluso más bueno— comparó, sonriendo dulcemente—. Pero yo soy Robin. Yo soy el chico del banquillo. El siempre eterno segundón. Y estoy bien con eso. Me gusta ser el cerebro, el simple y frágil humano que encuentra información— parecía desesperado por hacerse entender—. Por eso, yo no soy tan importante. Por eso puedo irme.

—¡No!— se oyó un rugido, y las portazuelas se abrieron, mostrando a Derek en su forma beta, junto a los gemelos. Rápidamente los onís les rodearon, pero Derek siguió hasta quedarse delante de Stiles.— Tú. No. Puedes. Irte.

—Sí puede irse— malmetió el demonio—. Y lo va a hacer.

—Derek— susurró, y sollozos más fuertes y violentos salieron de sus labios, ignorando todo lo que aquel monstruo decía—. Derek, yo...

—¡NO! ¡No puedes irte!— gritó, y él también empezó a llorar. Solo lágrimas cayendo, con una expresión tan desolada que el ardor en el pecho de Stiles aumentó aún más. 

—No me odies, Derek. Por favor, perdóname— murmuró. 

—No puedes hacer esto. No puedes hacerme esto, no tú, Stiles— murmuró, sintiendo como no llegaba suficiente aire a sus pulmones.

—Siempre te he admirado por ser un hombre muy fuerte— dijo el adolescente con una sonrisa triste—. Espero que lo sigas siendo cuando ya no esté para sentirme orgulloso de ti.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio— replicó el lobo. No podía perderle, no a ese dulce joven que le había devuelto las esperanzas de ser feliz y de enamorarse otra vez.

—Hazlo ya, Stiles— murmuró esa voz. El adolescente se percató de que estaba algo, ¿nervioso? Como si temiera algo—. Hazlo ahora— o como si temiese que el tiempo se terminara. Pero lo ignoró.

—Ojalá no fuera en esta situación cuando te digo esto por primera vez, pero... Pero te amo. Te amo, mi SourWolf.

—No lo digas como si fuera una despedida— reclamó, airado por no poder hacer nada. Porque le estaba perdiendo, como a todas las personas a las que alguna vez había amado—. Te amo, Stiles. Eres mi compañero de vida.

—Dios, Derek— soltó otro alto gemido lastimero—. Me prometí a mí mismo que no te dejaría como el resto lo había hecho. Que no sería una Kate, ni una Jennifer, ni una Paige. Que no sería solo un capítulo en tu historia, sino un personaje que salga en el resto de capítulos— se abrió, de ese modo tan profundo que hasta ese momento no pudo hacerlo—. Que te intentaría sanar. Y digo intentaría, porque tú estás roto y yo también lo estoy. Pero intentaría pegar tus pedacitos, y tú pegarías los míos. Lo haríamos lentamente, muy lentamente, pero lo haríamos. E intentaría hacerte feliz, porque tú me haces feliz a mí. Porque te amo, Derek, te amo como no tienes idea.

Scott, Lydia, Kira y los gemelos decidieron no interrumpir. ¿Desde cuándo Stiles y Derek estaban juntos? Aunque por las palabras que soltaba el adolescente no eran novios, pero parecía que salían. Solo a Scott y Kira le sorprendió, pues al primero no se le daba demasiado bien pillar las indirectas, y la chica no les conocía demasiado. Lydia sonrió tristemente. Un día se había presentado en el loft, y durante toda una tarde había estado gritándole a Derek por ser un idiota que no le decía sus sentimientos a Stiles. Porque era la verdad. Desde el principio parecían haber conectado de un modo que incluso ellos desconocían, para después, debido a los sucesos en Beacon Hills, se fueron uniendo en una extraña pero hermosa conexión. Que Stiles hubiera sido capaz de aguantar todo el peso de Derek durante dos horas demostró lo mucho que le importara. Y si, luego el hombre lobo la cagó bastante liándose con Jennifer alias Julia alias Darach oscuro, pero la mujer se parecía tanto a Stiles... Que no pudo evitar caer en sus encantos.

Algunos recuerdos se colaron en la mente de Stiles. Todos eran recuerdos de él y el lobo. Pero el más fuerte y poderoso fue el recuerdo de la mejor noche de su vida. Esa noche despertó sobresaltado por una pesadilla, susurrándose sin parar que se despertarse. Los pentrantes ojos azul beta de Derek le miraban desde la sombra, indecisos sobre si acercarse era lo adecuado o no.

—¿Una pesadilla?— había preguntado Derek con un deje casi imperceptible de preocupación.

—El Nemeton sigo jodiéndome— él había negado con la cabeza, sentándose en su cama—. Tú tampoco podías dormir, ¿cierto?

—No— Derek ni siquiera había intentado negarlo, y cuando el humano se apartó hacia el lado izquierdo de la cama y palmeó el derecho, no supo qué hacer. Pero se dejó guiar por su corazón, y tras desabrocharse las botas y quitarse su mítica chaqueta de cuero, se sentó tímidamente a su lado.

—¿Pesadillas?— inquirió el humano, intentando cortar lo incómodo del momento. El lobo asintió.— Puedes quedarte a dormir.

Eso le había ofrecido, y aunque al principio Derek se había mostrado bastante tenso, acabó por tumbarse a su lado. Y si al día siguiente ambos despertaron abrazados, sin ninguna pesadilla, y Derek no se fue hasta después de comer las tortitas Stilinski, nunca lo mencionaron.

—Yo también te amo, Stiles— gimoteó el lobo, trayendo de vuelta al presente a su compañero—. Tú siempre tienes un plan B. Siempre. Debes tenerlo también en esta ocasión.

—¡Esta vez no lo tiene! ¡Hazlo, Stiles, o te juro que les mataré, a todos!— explotó el viejo espiritú vengativo. 

Stiles, de pronto, recordó el acertijo que durante un tiempo no pudo resolver: todo el mundo la tiene, pero nadie puede perderla. Pero ya se sabía la respuesta. Al principio pensó que sería el alma o la mente, pero el Nogitsune le enseñó que esa opción era incorrecta. Pues Stiles había perdido su alma y su mente, habían sido destruidos por ese monstruo. La respuesta era la sombra. Todo el mundo la tiene, pero nadie pueda perderla. Sintió un escalofría recorrer su espina dorsal, pero algo más... Sintió algo en su hombro. El tacto que debía tener el fría viemto si tuviera manos. ¿Qué coño...? Se giró, extrañado, pero allí no había nadie. Entonces la vio. Ahí, en el suelo, como si la muerte la hubiera pintado para salvarle de ir con ella.

—Una sombra— murmuró. Miró el reflejo que los onís deberían dejar en la katana. Y, entonces, lo entendió todo—. Una sombra— rápidamente planeó lo que debía hacer. Así que usando esos dotes de mentiroso que había desarrollado desde que mordieron a Scott, empezó—. No puedo hacerlo. No solo— soltó un gran sollozo—. Hazlo tú. Termina lo que comenzaste.

—¿Quieres que te mate, Stiles? ¿Eso es lo que me estás pidiendo?— preguntó, acercándose a él con pasos calculados, pero aún nervioso.

—No, no, ¡Stiles, no!— chilló Derek, comenzando a luchar con tres onís que acababan de aparecer. Scott, Kira y los gemelos se unieron a su lucha, mientras Lydia intentaba averiguar qué estaba planeando el idiota de Stiles. 

—Adelante— las manos del humano se despegaron de la katana, y las sustituyeron las vendadas manos del viejo espiritú vengativo.

—Uno— Derek se giró, completamente aterrorizado, intentando escapar de uno de los onís—. Dos— Stiles miró fijamente al suelo, deseando que todo fuera verdad y no una alucinación—. Tres— y se la clavó de un certero golpe, pero entonces los onís desaparecieron y las manos del Nogitsune se separaron de la espada japonesa. Dos fuerzas extrañas tiraban del kitsune hacia atrás, mientras una fuerza levantó con cuidado a Stiles.

Las fuerzas comenzaron a tener forma. Como si un píncel comenzara a trazar en el aire, unas figuras fueron apareciendo. Nadie dijo nada, pues estaban demasiado impactados. El humano sonrió a Allison con culpa. Ella, o si figura más bien negó, como diciendo que no le culpaba de lo que había hecho. Y eso era exactamente lo que Stiles necesitaba. Se arrancó la katana del estómago con un grito de dolor, pero se acercó al Nogitsune, que se retorcía en el agarre de Boyd y Erica. Sonrió a la que había sido su Catwoman, y miró con aprecio al difunto hombre lobo. No había parado de llorar. Dolía verles ahí. Ni siquiera eran figuras definidas. Alzó la katana, empapada en su sangre.

—He conseguido engañar al zorro— murmuró, antes de clavar con fuerza el pecho del mounstro. Observó con horror como adoptaba su forma, se vio a sí mismo con una hoja clavada en el pecho. Y entonces, el rostro del espiritú, su rostro, comenzó a resquebrajarse como si fuera un muñeco de porcelana, para luego caer en forma de ceniza al suelo. El aire comenzó a mover la ceniza, pero Isaac salió de la nada atrapádola.

—Adiós— susurró a sus tres amigos, antes de que ellos desparecieran. Sintió un cálido contacto en la frente. Como el de los labios de su madre besando su frente después de contarle un cuento para que durmiera.

Derek se acercó a él corriendo, para luego abrazarlo suavemente mientras sus manos absorbían el dolor. Dolor que no sentía, pues la adrenalina lo tapaba. Eso significaba que, ¿habían ganado? ¿Que ya el Nogitsune ya no estaba dentro de él? Su línea de pensamientos se cortaron cuando la cabeza de Derek se hundió en su cuello, oliendo su aroma, intentando convencerse de que era real, de que su Stiles seguía con él. Los brazos del humano rodearon suavemente su cintura. Sintió los brazos de Scott y Lydia rodeándole, para que luego la kitsune, Isaac, Aiden y Ethan se unieran. Todo había acabado. Comenzó a reir. ¡Todo había acabado! ¡Después de todo la pesadilla había acabado, y la mayoría estaban vivos! La manada se separó cuando se dio cuenta de que Stiles y Derek debían hablar y empezar al fin esa maldita relación que tanto se merecía.

—¿Te arrepientes de lo que me has dicho esta noche?— preguntó Stiles, acariciando el cabello suave y negro del otro.

—No— murmuró el lobo en su nuevo escondite preferido—. ¿Y tú?

—No— contestó. El lobo se irguió, aún con sus brazos en la cintura del más joven—. Así que, ¿compañeros?

—Puedes negarte— dijo rápidamente el beta.

—En realidad, me encantaría discutir contigo y decirte SourWolf por el resto de mi vida— comentó, pasando distraídamente sus dedos por la barba del hombre.

—Y a mí me encantaría soportarte por el resto de mi vida— añadió, sintiéndose torpe.

—¿Por el resto de nuestras vidas?— quiso confirmar Stiles con una sonrisa bobalicona.

—Por el resto de nuestras vidas— afirmó Derek, permitiéndose sonreir.

Y si sus labios chocaron con torpeza y dulzura, completaron ese pacto. Ese que decía que estarían juntos por el resto de sus vidas.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, ¿qué tal? ¿Debería de dejar de escribir One Shots? Kudos y comentarios, nunca son mal recibidos. Besos,  
> Alba.


End file.
